


Communication is key

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus, M/M, Phone Sex, Prostitution, Teasing, dom!Diego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Diego and Klaus head back to Diego's place for something both have really wanted. It starts off a chain of events that both really never saw coming.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Punk-rock-yuppie for making this better!!

Klaus was quiet in the backseat of Diego's car. Everyone was quiet. Even Ben, who normally chatted up a storm to Klaus, was silent as he stared at Diego, as Klaus stared at Diego. Diego was watching Klaus through the mirror. Dark, hooded eyes met with Klaus’ green ones. The look, one of pure hunger railed through Klaus’ body, heading straight to his cock. 

 

“Something wrong?” Klaus swallowed hard, the words just about lost in his throat. He placed his hand over his legs, pinching at the thin material of his jeans. 

 

“Ben here?” Diego asked, hands moved towards the steering wheel. If Klaus didn't need to get somewhere and get there soon he would have jumped out of the car. 

 

Diego was dangerous. 

 

He knew that. 

 

Everyone knew it. 

 

Klaus glanced to the seat next to him. Ben was gone. 

 

“No. He's not.” 

 

Diego shifted his eyes away from Klaus’ and stared straight ahead at the harbor. 

 

“Good. Very very good.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

Klaus honestly didn't know the answer and the last time that someone said those words and he was in the back seat of their car, it took some junkie and a good stash of his drugs to get him out of the situation he had gotten himself into. 

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. But how about we take a trip? Head to my place for some drinks?” 

 

Diego's eyes met with Klaus’ again and this time a twinkle ran through them and oh,  _ oh.  _ It took Klaus to realize all of this, to realize what Diego actually wanted. 

 

He wanted to fuck him. Needed to know if Ben was hone because Diego didn't need Ben hanging around. A smirk on Klaus’ lips and he pushed himself up against the seat, a hand rested on Diego's shoulder. 

 

“Got Vodka?” 

 

                                    ▪︎▪︎

 

Klaus had never been inside of Diego's place. Really, he didn't know where the man had lived and in between his highs he never bothered to. 

 

The second they entered his place, Klaus found himself draping himself on Diego's bed, not bothering to entertain the outrage on Diego's face. 

 

“At least let me clean off the bed. I have some things under the sheet that I don't need you touching.”

 

Klaus snorted, he reached his hand under the sheets and felt around until he pulled back just what Diego was trying to hide. 

 

“Oh Diego.” Klaus smiled. He dangled the black dildo in the air, pulling it back the moment Diego reached for it. 

 

“Give that back.” 

 

“Why? Oh goodness look at the size of this thing. It's got to be what, nine? Ten inches?” 

 

“Nine and a half. Give it here.” 

 

Klaus handed it over and Diego tried to find some place to set it. 

 

“Don't put it away. If that glint in your eyes told me  _ anything  _ about what you want, and if you're gonna fuck me tonight, then sweetheart, we are gonna use that.” 

 

Diego quirked an eyebrow. A slow grin and soon he's tossed the toy back on the bed and began to move towards Klaus who was now laying on his back, legs spread wide. 

 

“I know you said drinks but  _ fuck _ , do you know how long I've wanted to do this? Come here.”Klaus teased, urging Diego to come closer to him. 

 

Diego placed himself between Klaus’ legs, running a hand down his chest and reached underneath the dirty material of his shirt. He took one nipple in between his fingers and gave it a slight pinch. 

 

Klaus jerked, wrapped his legs around Diego's waist and pulled him close. Diego continued rolling the nub between his fingers, relentless. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Keep that up, goodness that feels so fucking good.” 

 

“Oh this is only the beginning.” 

 

                                      ■ ■

 

Klaus waited.  His hands stroked lazily at his cock while Diego prepared. He had his own cock out and he rubbed the lube slowly around the entire length. 

  
  
Diego murmured comforting things, and that was the last thing that Klaus wanted. He wasn't used to people that fucked him taking their time or being gentle with him and it was a pain in his ass.

 

A brief moment and a smile on Diego's lips and Klaus screamed out in pleasure as Diego pushed into him.  

 

“Shit! Klaus. How are you this tight? I know you're a slut. You've said so yourself.  You’ve told me about all the cocks you've taken but  _ fuck,  _ baby. So tight for me” Diego closed his eyes. Klaus adjusted to the intrusion.    
  
It’s the ‘baby’ that gets him, Klaus sighed at the word; he began to mumble words too low for Diego to hear. Diego groaned, his hips pushed forward, his cock going deep. 

 

They both let out soft moans. Klaus isn't one for the cutesy crap but he let it go when Diego pressed his forehead down against Klaus’. His fingers ran down Klaus sides, stroked his hip.   
  
“Ready to be fucked?” Diego's voice is low and pleading. “Please, baby. Tell me you are.”

  
“Yes. Yes.  _ Yes _ . Fuck yes.”    
  
Diego fucked Klaus slow; he moved in short and gentle movements. Klaus’ legs tightened around his hips, giving Diego the chance to get further inside of him, he pushed in deeper, going to the hilt.    
  


Diego pulled out. A moan. 

 

He pushed in again. 

  
Klaus let out a loud yell. 

 

“Diego!  _ Diego _ !” 

 

The chant of his name only made Diego fuck him quicker. 

 

“Such a good boy. Good. You're so good.” 

 

“Not uh, so bad yourself knife boy. God, I'm gonna come.” 

 

Klaus’ hand sped up, Diego met him thrust for thrust, he began to shake with Klaus keeping them tied together. 

 

“That's it Diego. Come with me.” 

 

A few strokes and both men came, Diego inside of Klaus, hovered over him before he collapsed onto. Klaus bought his hand to his lips and cleaned in between his fingers. 

 

“We didn't use the dildo.” Klaus spoke after a few minutes of silence. “I wanted to.” 

 

Diego pulled out of  Klaus and laid next to him, throwing a hand over Klaus’ chest and pulled him close. 

 

“Who said I was done with you? We've got all night.” 

 

Klaus couldn't keep the elation off his face. He liked the sound of that, of being fucked all night long by Diego. 

 

He just hoped that Ben wouldn't see any of it. 

 

He didn't need him getting an eyeful. 


	2. Maybe today wasn't the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unbeta'd.

A few days passed since Klaus got fucked by Diego and to his astonishment, he loved it. Loved being actually tended to instead of used and discarded like trash after the person came, many of them didn't even check to see if he had finished. His pleasure wasn't their priority. 

 

It was a nice feeling. Whenever Diego wanted it, Klaus would come without a second thought. No matter the time or place.

 

Two in the morning had been the one that Klaus loved the most. He couldn't sleep, the guy that he hooked up with that night had given him a warm bed and some food but they fucked, the guy slept and Klaus was bored. 

 

The phone rang, Diego was on the other end and he seemed lonely. 

 

_ “I miss you. What are you doing?”  _

 

_ “Some guy. I needed a place to lay my head. What are you doing?”  _

 

_ A soft sigh between them and Klaus heard shuffling.  _

 

_ “Make me come. Talk dirty to me.”  _

 

_ Klaus had laughed. Phone sex was corny but for Diego, he would endure.  _

 

_ Klaus slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and took a seat on the toilet stool.  _

 

_ “Ready?” Klaus asked.   _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

_ “Good. Prop your legs up, one hand on your cock.”  _

 

_ Movement on the phone followed a breathy “shit.”  _

 

_ “Okay. Klaus.”  _

 

_ “Okay baby. Slow strokes. I'm there, I'm riding your dick. Nice and slow. Fuck Diego, yes.. you feel so good.”  _

 

_ Moans filled the line between them. Klaus reached into his boxers and began stroking his cock. Trying to match with Diego.  _

 

_ “Mmm, you're so big. So, so big. Filling me up so good. Fuck! Daddy. Yes.”  _

 

_ “Shit! Did you just call me…”  _

 

_ Klaus laughed. “Don't break. Keep going. We can talk about it later.”  _

 

_ He could hear Diego, the low moans and the exasperated breathe.  _

 

_ Klaus continued with the words, telling Diego everything that he would do to him and how that affected Klaus.  _

 

_ “I'm gonna come. Diego, fuck.”  _

 

_ “Gonna come too.”  _

 

_ “Good. Good. Come inside of me. Fill me up with your come. Make me yours.”  _

 

They did that three more times before the guy began calling out his name and Klaus had to go. 

 

Like now. Despite the two of them fucking around they never set a title for what they were nor established if they were exclusive. 

 

In any case, Klaus needed a high and he was short on cash. He could have just asked Diego and lied to him about where the cash was going but he wouldn't have felt right about that and instead took to the streets to find anyone willing enough. 

 

The alleyway smelled of piss and death. Both proven by the fact that the John in front of him pissed next to the dumpster before putting a condom and fucking him roughly. And even more with the ghost of a prostitute watching in earnest at him taking cock.

 

The man was quiet the entire time. Even from when Klaus picked him up. No words were spoken and usually he wouldn't have gotten into the car with someone that kept their calm. His eyes stayed glued to the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other one constantly stroked Klaus’ leg.

 

Once they finally stopped Klaus half expected a hotel or something, not the alleyway behind a restaurant. 

 

He just really needed the drugs. The ghosts that hung around the alley were driving him insane. 

 

One in particular. He had never seen her before. She looked no older than him, dark curls hung low on her shoulders and she wore what he guessed she died in. 

 

A bright pink crop top with a dark micro mini skirt. She had blue platform heels, a red bruise around her neck. 

 

“You don't seem all that interested in this.” She had said and Klaus resisted the urge to tell her to shut up. “Maybe push back on his dick a little. I know what this guy likes. He use to be one of my regulars. He was hella upset when I died.” 

 

Klaus rolled his eyes just as his phone buzzed in his pockets. 

 

“Can I get that?” Klaus asked. The John sighed but reached into Klaus’ pants and pulled the phone out. He handed it to him. 

 

Klaus checked and it was a message from Diego. 

 

**4:45pm ||** Need to see u. Where are you so I can pick you up. 

 

Always the needy one. 

 

Klaus quickly responded back and Diego let him know he'll be there in eight minutes. 

 

“Alright dude. Hurry the fuck up I have places to be.” Klaus did what the prostitute told him, hoped that it would get him off quicker. 

 

Rough, dry hands grabbed at his throat, pushing his head back enough that Klaus made eye contact with the aging man. 

 

“We're done when I say that we're done and I like your ass. So fresh. So tight.” 

 

The grip on his throat tightened. Normally Klaus didn't mind a bit of the kinky shit but right now, now he feared for his life. 

 

“He's the one that strangled me. In this alley, the same way that you're now.” She sat on top of the dumpster. “But he let you answer your phone. He had no plans of doing what he did to me to you. I'm not so sure now.” 

 

Klaus’ head was pushed forward but the hand still clung to his throat. Diego was only a few minutes away. Ben. Where the hell was Ben? 

 

If he could hold out a little longer. 

 

A tear slipped down his cheek. 

 

The man came inside of him, pulled put roughly and pushed Klaus against the dumpster. 

 

“Such a pretty thing. Too bad though.” 

 

The hand tightened more around his throat. Klaus couldn't move, he felt the life fading from him. 

 

He blacked out. 

 

                                        ■■

  
  
  



End file.
